


Size Doesn't Define Love

by AngelicxSiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, BittyBones, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Size Difference, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicxSiren/pseuds/AngelicxSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney had lived the same city under Mt.Ebott for so long, so when monsters came it really wasn't a surprise, there HAD been legans. They've been living up here for 5 years, just getting out of medical school and getting a great job as a doctor. She was surprise when suddenly a small adoption center was open around the corner. Looking into it she learns this small monsters called Bitties, and she loved them. She always had wanted a friend, someone she could talk to but at the same time Sidney has problems of her own. When one day came around however she finds a lost bitty and this one is in bad shape. Can she push pass her own problems to save the life of this precious thing, or will they be stuck living a life of misery?</p><p>BittyBones AU! <3 Couldn't resist! Enjoy reading guys! If you like this please check out my other current work "Love Isn't A Game" a Sans X Reader Story! Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Dawn

A bitty isn't a pet, you learn that quickly. A bitty is a companion, not a plaything or a toy. Sidney didn't even think she could take care of a bitty until one day after work. Before getting straight to the story I got to say, this won't be pretty. Some bitties have been abused and went through ruff times. Sidney will do whatever she can for them, she is a doctor after all. Plus she gets the feeling for this bitties, she's been in their shoes before. Starting from the beginning however, you must understand how and why she loves this little guys so much.

It was a normal day at the hospital, simple checking on patients and seeing new ones. Sidney always enjoyed her work, she learned a long time ago that the world was cruel and kindness can go a long way. Working late that night she was just point blank, tiered. As one of her new monster friends would say, bone tiered. Chuckling slightly she heads for the office telling boss she was heading home and would like the next couple of days off. After working for 2 months without any days off all her energy was spent. She was a Orthopedic surgeon along with a side degree for Anesthesiologist. She was one of the biggest doctors that the whole hospital needed for younger kids and surgerys.

Boss allowed her 3 weeks off for the past two months, but she still had to come back twice a week for the basic job to get paid at less a little. She was fine with that, she just needed coffee, rest and some time to herself. Leaving the hospital she's greeted with the pouring rain. A sigh escapes, unable to keep up with time on shift it was around 6 at night. Leaving was the best option. It was late, bad weather, and no lights in any of the shops really. A couple restaurants but the only other place open at this forsaken time of night ,not really but to her most definitely, was the newly added adoption center. It's been there for about 6 months now oddly enough. 

It was late, she was tired. There was a perfectly good coffee shop right beside the hospital! So why the fuck did she go to the adoption place?! Her brain kept thinking this as she walked through the rain. Everything seemed blank, there really was no actual reason, she just felt drawn to it. She didn't change leaving the hospital so her white jacket was soaked and her ,surprisingly allowed. cargo pants where muddy at the bottom from walking through water. This didn't help her attitude, on top of all this shit was her perfectly curly hair now was dripping leaving it to trail down her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Ignoring all sense of rationality, she reaches the building's entrance. The center was a light pink with white trim, very elegant. The sign up top read in cursive writing, "Momma Crybaby's Bitty Adoption!" Cute, was all she though when she placed a hand on the door entering, the ring of the bell and what seems to be the most awkward silence follows, she steps into the center.

Chatter starts up as soon as she enters, Sidney has heard stories from coworkers and friends about Miss Crybaby's shop but this was amazing. To her left was a large playpen with a bunch of what seem to be little skeletons and flames? They all seem to be playing. There were a couple glass cases holding other bitties, as they seem to be called. Signs lined all the walls but a large book sat on a stand beside a desk with what seemed to be a bunny behind it. "Welcome! I'm Momma Crybaby, you can call me Cry if you wish. What can I do for you? Here to adopt or just curious?" 

The bitties seem excited when their "Momma" greeted the new customer. That meant at least one of them was going to get a new home possibly. "A bit of both I guess Ma'am. I work at the hospital right down the street and have been wanting to come by and check out the center." Rubbing the back of her neck she smiles and a small chuckle escaped past her lips. "However we've been busy lately so I haven't had the chance." 

Momma giggles and her ears perked up. "That's fine dear, come on now, how about I show you the book so you get a understanding on most of the bitties here. There are specific ones that I'll show you first, then you can see some of the special one who are rare in this book." Nodding Sidney was excited to learn about the small creatures. Her own boss owned one who was extremely smart and often was seen around the hospital on his shoulder as he worked. The same with many other coworkers who had their own bitties. 

Excitement ran through her as Momma Cry pointed out the specific bitties to start with. "Here read through the main babies first then we can go on if you don't see one you like, and if you do will continue on from there. Also I'm here for questions if you need any help." Looking through the pages Sidney starts reading.

Sans!

Sansy/Sans (from Undertale) •Lazy •Always Hungry •Loves to Nap •Always Funny

Edgy (mini Edge) ♠Will Bite ♠Will Wreck Your Stuff ♠Jealous ♠Will Fight Other Sans ♠Actually Loves You A LOT

Baby Blue (Mini Blueberry) ♦Cute ♦Helpful ♦Energetic ♦Loving

Runt (Cherry) ♣Emotional ♣Anxious ♣Cries A Lot ♣Needy ♣Don't Hold Him Tight ♣Let Him Sleep in Your Bed (Don't squish him)

Soft Bones ♥Sleeps A Lot ♥Smells Really Nice ♥V Cute ♥Loves You A Lot ♥Don't Lose Him

Brassberry- quiet and self sufficient, but requires regular medical care. his headwound must be cleaned and bandaged daily, we suggest doing this at bath time. will eat regular food, but feed him raw meat 4 times a week. during heat, contain or separate him from other pets (he gets too aggressive). can be extremely loving if treated well. (Adding this in fitting for different version I see, His very shy at the start and won't talk to anyone because of "reasons" He requires attention and will not be seen as a very aggressive person unless threaten or in heat.)

Papyrus'! 

Papy (Undertale) 


	2. Little Stars Of Hope

Sidney wanted to take them all home, they all seem adorable and she wanted to give them all a home. However she wanted to learn about the not just from a book but their personalities. Though to be honest with herself she just wanted to grab up the cuties and take them home with her. Not tonight, or this week probably. She wanted them to have a home, stuff their own size, comfort zones where they knew they could be safe. 

"Miss Cry? I'd love to adopt all this amazing bitties but I want to make sure they are comfortable with me and that I have a good place for them to stay at. Until I get my home ready for them I'd like to come and visit so they can choose who would be comfortable to leave." Sidney was ecstatic about adopting but she had to take precautions.

Miss Cry nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you think so dear, and that you're thinking ahead. It's also a bonus you considering the bitty's feelings that's very generous of you. Many humans and monsters just adopt not thinking if the bitty will take a liking or not." Behind the counter Momma Cry grabs pamphlets and what seems to be small furniture. "If you're serious about this, here is some information on bitty anatomy and personal health. Along with some stuff to start getting ready to invite a bitty to your home."

Begin excited she grabs the items Cry held out to her smiling like a goofball. "Thank you Momma Cry! I promise to memorize this so I can make sure they are happy. Is there anything I can do to help along with the bitties until I do adopt? I'd love be around them."

Momma smiled, she noticed the coat and ID when Sidney came in. Figuring she was a doctor she honestly could use some more help with the medical part of the care. "I noticed your attire, your a doctor correct? Most of the bitties are skeletons and resemble human anatomy so I wonder if you mind coming in and acting sort of like the doctor for them?"

Ironically Sidney smiled at the though, "I'd love to, anything for this cuties!" She was excited but then remembered, "I work at the hospital down the street, I think I mention that already but uh, this next few weeks are my days off so after that we're gonna have to think of a good schedule for me to come and see them."

Momma nodded in agreement, "Of course, we'll get to that on another time. For now how about you go home and start getting ready for your adoption. Also if you can will you be able to come by here tomorrow, somewhere around 2?"

Nodding Sidney turns to leave the shop but quickly pulls a pen from her pocket and rips a clean corner of one of the pamphlets. "Here let me give you my number so you can call if I'm not here and something bad happens. I'll be here as quickly as possibly." Exchanging numbers and getting ready to leave Sidney bumps into an old friend. 

Standing in front of her was a broad but tall skeleton wearing a blue striped suit carrying cages as it seemed. Had to figure she'd see her best friend here and on a job, Sans, Sans the skeleton. "Hey bone-man! How's it been? Haven't heard from you in a while." 

Sans smiles down at her with his smile growing, "hey doll, hows it been down at the hospital? got anything interesting as of late?" Shaking her head she tilts her head to the cages. 

"What job you on? Need any help?" Silence creeps sending shivers down her back. Maybe she shouldn't of ask about that from her friend. Seriously though she's going to go way over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep using Mafia!Sans from my other book, I couldn't resist. Maybe a love interest later if the bitty comes and stuff like that Oh well! Or I might just make Mafia!Sans a bitty and make Sidney love on him haha <3 Anyway see you guys later enjoy the chapter!


	3. Where Will They Go?

Sans went over to the counter with Momma Cry and set down the cages. "well doll, for one someone in the gangs have been using the bitties for money. selling instead of adoption like the law says. we've been given a couple hints to where the sells are but sometimes the bittys get injured during the transitions." Rubbing his skull he opens one of the cages and pulls out a small sleeping skeleton bitty. One that surprisingly looked a lot like Sans, but wore something that looked like blue armor.

"this little guy along with others where going to be sold, so far none were badly injured but they are spooked." Holding the small skelly he rubs the tiny skull with one finger waking up the small thing. 

"not to surprising but a lot of skeleton bittys look like the sans and papyrus' from the timelines, but they all have different personalities and names. this little guys is called baby blue from the others of this group. there is one guy that looks like swap!paps and is called little bro and always clings on to baby." Handing the awake bitty to Sidney he motions to the small crack in baby's arm. 

"Awe the poor thing got hurt! It's alright little guy I got you." She loved how tiny he was and figured that the small crack was like a fracture since he was bones. Grabbing a small bandaid from the inside of her coat she goes over to Momma Cry.

"Momma Cry d you happen to have a toothpick or a slim piece of wood that is small?" Momma nodded and reached under the counter and handed her a toothpick. Snapping it in half she rubbed the spotted edged against the counter trying to smooth the end.

"Sans can you burn the end of this for me, so it doesn't hurt the little guy with splinters?" Sans grabs out a lighter and lights the ends burning off the end a little but blows it out quickly. Handing it back he smiles at her as he grabbed the 2 cages. 

"since you're dealing with baby blue there i'll help miss cry here get the others situated. don't get to bonely without us we'll be in the back so when you two are done head back there." Following that action she nods and smiles down at the bitty who she places on the counter, cradling his arm and crys small blue tears.

"Awe, please don't cry cutie, I promise I won't hurt you." Pointing to her name-tag, "I'm a doctor and Sans asked me to help with you arm. Do you mind holding it out for me so I can make a splint for you? It won't hurt it will help it heal, since I can't use magic this is the best I can do." Baby Blue does as she as his eye sockets holding little blue stars as she gently places a bandage covering the crack. than places the two halfs of the toothpick on both sides and use another bandage wrapping it.

"See? All done and it didn't hurt now did it?" She gently picks him up and rubs the top of his skull like Sans did.

"the magnificent blue is very grateful you help with his arms doctor human!" Baby blue, or blue as he called himself smiled up at her as they walked to the back. It startled her hear him talk, he didn't sound tiny like she thought but like how Swap!Sans sounded.

"It's no problem blue, I'm glad I could help. Now are you ready to see the others? I'm sure Little Bro is worried about you. Sans told me he always cling to you so I bet he's really worried about you." Blue squirmed in her hand as she opened the back room to see all the other bitties sitting on the table as Miss Cry and Sans talked to them.

Blue was crying a little when she mentioned little bro, "bro? bro where are you?" When she entered he whimpered seeming scared since 'bro' wasn't with him. Sidney placed him down but not before grabbing a small ribbon and tying it over his head placing his arm in it like a sling.

"Blue, bro is alright I'm sure. I'll help you find him but be careful with that arm okay? I don't want it breaking all the way." Blue nodded and looked around all the bittys. He was upset and scared, not because of the doctor human but because he never left bro alone. He always got panic attacks and would curl up somewhere until he returned. 

"sidney, need your help over here. one of the bittys are having a panic attack and it isn't going to well." Sidney picked up Blue before going over to sans who seems to be cradling a small skelly bitty. They wore an orange hoodie with what seemed to be small cargo pants. Like a perfect shrinked version of Underswap!Pap.

She shifted Blue to her other arm cradling him and picked up the other bitty. Putting two and two together since they both looked like the swap-bros that must mean they are brother too... right? She went over to a corner which held a sofa and rocketed the two bitties. The pap looking on calmed down a bit and was no longer shaking but still hiccuping. Blue was over in her other arm hugging him and whispering stuff she couldn't catch.

Sans stood over to the corner smiling. Sidney was always a motherly person, especially when it came to her patients in the hospital. Miss Cry told him how she was going to come help her so Sidney could figure out which bitty liked her and wanted to go home with her. From what it looks maybe this two will go home with her after all this.

Placing the rest of the bitties they put them in the back that looked like a playpen but was full of pillows, blankets, and stuff toys. As they all got comfortable Sidney got up and placed to two sleeping bitties in the sleep-pen and put a small teddy bear beside them.

"thanks sidney, it means a lot for you to help us. honestly, blue put up the most fight with the person selling them. they almost snapped his arm if we didn't get there." He placed a hand on her shoulder smiling. She nodded and returned the smile.

"No problem Sans, it's part of the job of a doctor." She goes to the entrance of the shop waving at the two of them. "I'll see you tomorrow at 2 Momma Cry, and Sans I want a call sometime. I gotta head home for now so see ya!" Leaving the shop she smiles the storm has lighten up and it was more of a sprinkle now. 

Sighing she smiles at the sky, "Welp, time to head home." Walkin down the street she didn't think it could get any more interesting than the fact she was going to work with bitties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the chapters? I hope so because there is more comn for ya! Love on the swap bitties for a while but don't read to much into them. I though it would be sweet for y'all to see some of Sidney's doctor and caring side. Until the next chapter, Ghost out!


	4. Tiny Loves, Large Hearts

After Sidney reached home the storm grew. Slamming the lobby doors close, the lady at the desk stared at her as water dripped, forming a puddle around her feet. Grumbling Sidney didn’t care to deal with her at the moment and she marches to the elevator heading to her apartment. No one stood in the elevator with her, leading on the wall she sighs relaxing waiting for the elevator to signal she was on her floor.

Grabbing her keys she unlocks the apartment and stares at her living room. A simple but homey set up, a gray couch with a coffee table, a flat screen T.V with bookcase surrounding it. Kicking her shoes beside the door she places her pamphlets on the bar to the kitchen, a warm shower and clean cloths seemed to be in order.

Getting out of the wet clothes and showering she grabs the pamphlets and sits on the couch, spending the rest of her evening researching bitty bones. Grabbing her laptop along the way she plugs it into the wall before crashing on the couch. Notebooks, pens, pencils, the pamphlets and her computer she gets ready to make a life changing decision. At less it seemed that way to her, no matter how much she knew she should be asleep she couldn’t stop thinking this was so important.

“Sans and Papyrus are adorable and I already know the real ones. It would be interesting plus when I go to work they can cheer me up and keep me company.” Looking up the adoption website she heads to the picture link and she laughs when she sees a sans bitty ina normal Sans’ hands, she smiles brightly.

The pictures continue as she looks at a baby blue and lil’bro snuggling by a teddy bear, her heart melts. The real Blue and Rus stood behind them both smiling brightly as Blue holds up the adoption papers. Little giggles escape. As she smiles at them.

Of course the next picture is Red holding a Cherry in his hand as the bitty sits crossed legged in his palms. Both ,looking at the camera with a cheek splitting grin and their eye sockets squinted. A following picture is Red laughing with red tears coming out his eyes as an edgy was talking. “Must of told a sans-sational joke.”

On the second to last page there was a boss bitty with UF!Papyrus, Boss was standing on his shoulders as the two stood straight up with their arms crossed with smirks on their faces. Boss seemed to be enjoying himself.

The very last page was all the skelebros with their own brothers bitty. Sans held a Papy who was sitting on his shoulder smiling, Red held a boss who was smirking at him, of course Blue held a lil’bro who was sleeping in his bandana. Sans bitty must of thought the same and was asleep in Papyrus’ scarf, Rus was content as Baby Blue sat on his shoulder chatting to his bro with stars in his eyesockets. The funniest was Boss to held onto a Cherry and Edge as he rubbed the cherry’s skull as he cried in joy and the Edgy was sitting beside Cherry trying to help. Boss’ face was lost at what to do. The group stood together happy as could be smiling at there respected brother and holding their bitties.

It made her happy at the thought of having a family of little skeletons. Helping her through her days and keeping her life company. She wanted to get them all and keep them together but even so it would be crule because she wouldn't be able to give them all their own respected time.

Another pamthlet stood out with a blue cover. It told her there where Bitty items that were full of magic to help the bitties who didn't have a owner and shops that held potions that gave the bitty more magic to grow to their normal size. Some items where there as well, such as smokes, medicines, furniture, toys and small items that would be perfect for a bittybones. 

The night wore on as she finally fell asleep on the couch with the laptop still running on the last picture and a pamphlet in her hand talking about how to make a bitty feel comfortable. She fell asleep peacefully but still had a lot to do tomorrow.

Her rest was undisturbed even as a sudden ‘pop’ was heard. Sans appeared in her living room, his smile soft as he sees her in the couch. Even though earlier they seen each other and she said she hasn't seen him lately, he normally comes to visit most nights.

Looking at her laptop and the pamphlet his smile widens, tapping his chest near his suit pocket he gathers the attention of his own bitty. “hey funny bone, you awake bud?” Covering Sidney with a blanket he waits for his bitty to wake up.

A small skull pokes out his pocket with a deep yawn. “I’m up, I'm up. What ya need?” A little skeleton popped on his should with a blue suit matching sans and a fedora sitting in his small hands.

Lifting up a hand Sans gets his funny bone and greets him. “hey bud, enjoy your nap?” Going to Sidney’s kitchen he sits at her bar setting his bitty down.

The bitty yawned again stretching and cracking his bones as he scratched the back of his skull. “Sure did, though the mission made me sore. I am not looking forward to tomorrow.” Sans nodded in agreement. His wished his own bitty would stay home with his bro when he went to work, but guess you learn how stubborn you are when you meet yourself.

Funny bone always enjoyed visiting Sidney and was use to them seeing her in the evening. Today however he just really wanted to see his brother. “Hey Boss Man, can we cut tonight short? I’d like to head home to see Papy.”

Sans understood he felt the same but he needed to check on Sidney. Sometimes he didn't know why but she always had something to do with his life so he felt obligated to help and keep and eye on her. “sure thing funny bone. we’all leave in a minute let me finish here first.”

Checking on her one more time he gathers his funny bones and smiles down at him. “heh what would I do without ya around bud?” The bitty smiles, “We’d probably both lose our skulls if they weren't attatched to us.” A quickly blink of blue light and a ‘pop’ the boys disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA CLIFFHANGER GUYS! I'm sorry I love y'all next will be out shortly. I love this too much I've been looking forward to this for too long! <3 There will probably be more bitties later but for now this are the babies! What you guys think, I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! I promise more out soon <3 See you soon guys! Also if you want specific scenarios don't hesitate to place them in the comments. I'd be more the glad to try and throw them into the story! It helps trust me!


End file.
